Time mends a broken heart
by thenextmrsblack
Summary: Having left the island following the betrayal of his friends alan is ready to return home. However is he ready to forgive and are his family ready to accept his new life?
1. Prologue

**I own none of the Tracey family they belong to Gerry Anderson and Carlton etc. the extra characters are mine. Here by endith the disclaimer. I apologise in advance for posting delays but I have three stories on the go one with my beta which is coming of hiatus another one on my own both HP arc and this plus full time job so please except my apology and please be kind and review.**

**Thenextmrsblack xx**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prologue

Alan Shephard Tracey always wanted to be a Thunderbird, to stand alongside his brothers and two best friends Fermat and Tin - Tin. However that had all changed three years ago when Alan had learnt about the deceit and deception that had occurred on the island. Once he had learned the truth he had demanded that his father allowed him to leave the island to attend a university in Britain.

Now Alan having completed his course was ready to face the island inhabitants. Alan had not set foot on the island in three years. It had taken nearly a year for his brothers and father to convince him to allow them to visit. This would be a big step for him to move on, but was he completely willing to forgive the two who had hurt him the most?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan stood starring at the aircraft lined up on the tarmac at Manchester Airport, thinking back on the past 3 years and the completion of his Nursing degree, he smiled to himself remembering when he told his father what he wanted to do.

_(Jeff Traceys office 3 years earlier)_

_Alan stormed into his father's office_

" _Dad.. did you know?"_

_Jeff sighed " I was suspicious"_

"_Well I can't stay here with the two of them all over each other and the glance of pity from my brothers"_

"_What do you suggest I do Alan? Send them both away?"_

"_No let me go"_

"_P..Pardon"_

"_Let me go, I could go to university in Britain"._

" _Alan isn't that begin a little drastic, I mean what would you study?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW I was thinking about Nursing because it would benefit the family business"_

" _may be Alan you should calm down and think this through and…"_

_Jeff was abruptly cut off_

"_CALM DOWN HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS WALKING IN ON YOUR BESTFRIEND SHAGGING IN YOUR BED WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND, THEN TO FIND OUT EVERY ONE BLOODY KNEW EXCEPT YOU". Alan paused awaiting a response from his guilt ridden father._

_Two days later Alan left the island to commence his Nursing degree._

A hand gently being placed on his shoulder interrupted Alan's thoughts, turning Alan faced the one person he believed he could trust his best friend and girlfriend Joanna.

" Hey allie why the long face?"

" I was just thinking about the past"

As if knowing what Alan was thinking about Jo pulled Alan into a hug and kissed him briefly, looking at Alan in the eyes commented

"It will be alright you know I will be with you every step of the way".

Before being able to reply there flight was called to the gate

"Lets go face the music then" Alan said taking Jo by the hand and walked towards the gate to begin the journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of the Tracey family they belong to Gerry Anderson and Carlton etc. the extra characters are mine. Here by endith the disclaimer. I apologise in advance for posting delays but I have three stories on the go one with my beta which is coming of hiatus another one on my own both HP arc and this plus full time job so please except my apology and please be kind and review.**

**Thenextmrsblack xx**

Chapter 1

Jeff Tracey stared into the horizon, Alan was coming home today. Not much had changed over the past 3 years except two key things Tin – Tin and Fermat were officially a couple and there was a constant vacant spot at the dinner table where Jeff's youngest son should be. Jeff remembered the awkward months following Alan's departure from the island. Gordon took Alan's departure extremely hard. To Jeff's surprise Gordon like Alan had been unaware of the 'affair' that had gone on. Therefore Gordon had spent the following weeks-seeking retribution on Alan's behalf. Some of the pranks he had pulled had been viscous but in Gordon eyes justified for chasing his partner in crime off the island.

Jeff knew that Scott and Virgil and John were not happy and had equally voiced there anger at Alan leaving, but they knew that once Alan set his mind to something there was very little you could do to talk him out of it.

Jeff looked out to the ocean and frowned, recalling the conversation he had with Alan 2 weeks ago and swore him to secrecy.

_(2 weeks previous)_

"_Hi Dad"_

"_Alan how are you? How's your course?"_

" _I am fine dad I was just calling to let you know that I've finished my course, I got a 2:1"_

"_That's great Alan"_

"_Dad" (pause)_

"_Yes Alan"_

"_I was kind of thinking about coming home and using my skills in the family business"_

"_Alan you don't have to ask to come home, son I'll send Scott in the _

_Dragonfly to pick you up"._

"_No Dad"_

_Jeff frowned confused._

"_I'll fly commercial to San Francisco, then get one of the Tracey Enterprise pilots to fly me across"._

"_Alan why not let one of your brothers come and fetch you"._

"_Because I want it to be a surprise for Grandma and none of them can lie to her and as long as you don't act too suspicious she wont know till I get home"._

The past 2 weeks had gone fast enough for Jeff. On several occasions he had to go to his office to prevent him from telling every one of Alan's pending return. Kyrano was aware that something was a foot as on the day of the supply run, Jeff had taken him aside and requested something extra special for tonight's meal. Jeff sighed all of Kyrano's efforts now could be a waste of time as the boys were on a mission. To ensure that all that family were together he had sent both Tin –Tin and Fermat up to Thunderbird 5. Jeff was broken from his thoughts by the sound of an engine. Looking up he realised that the mail plane had just arrived. Jeff made his way down to the landing strip to meet the pilot Harry.

"Hi Mr Tracey" came the jovial voice of Harry

"Hello there Harry anything interesting there for me?"

"Sure do Mr Tracey a rather large parcel, special delivery!"

Jeff's eye brows raised curiously 'who be sending me a parcel' he thought. A voice came from behind Harry.

"Hi Dad"

" Alan son I wasn't expecting you on the mail plane" Jeff embraced Alan in a tender hug.

"No we arrived at the strip early and Harry was there so we hitched a lift"

"We" Jeff commented know holding Alan at an arms length.

" Sorry Dad I forgot to introduce you to my girlfriend Joanna Jones"

Alan turned towards the plane and leaned in

"Honey you can come out now".

Jeff looked at his son in shock girlfriend? How long had they been together? And why hadn't Alan warned him so he could organise operation cover up? The sight of a young brown haired girl being assisted off the plane by Alan halted his thoughts.

" Hello Mr Tracey I am glad that I've finally had chance to meet you and Allie's brothers".

"Hello I am afraid Alan's brothers are away on business at the moment".

"Oh never mind" she smiled.

Turning to Alan, Jo gestured towards the plane

"Alan could you give me a hand with the bags so that this kind gentleman can go home?"

" Yea sure"

Jo and Alan collected their bags and headed towards the villa with Jeff avoiding the areas Grandma could be. Once they arrived at the guestroom Jo turned to Alan and briefly kissed him and bid Jeff a goodbye saying she needed to freshen up. Once Jeff was sure the door was closed he turned to Alan but was unable to say anything.

"I'll explain in my room" with that Alan had turned and walked two doors down the hall typed in the code and disappeared. Jeff viewed this as his que to follow, upon entering Alan's room he found his son vacantly staring out of the window, he was about to speak when Alan began.

" I met Jo in my 1st year were we became surprisingly close friends. When I 1st started the course I was determined not allow anyone to get close to me, but I guess it made me seem lonely and she can be as damned stubborn and persistent as me at times".

Alan smiled Jeff remained quite sensing there was more to come.

"She asked me to join her for a drink just as friends, she made me suprisingly forget and start to move on. When she finally got out of me why I left, she hit me around the head!"

Jeff frowned but remained silent. Seeing his fathers face Alan continued.

"In the process of hitting me she said that she was attempting to knock some sense into me saying that family support is essential to help heal a broken heart". He smirked " she threatened extreme physical violence if I didn't listen to what Gordon had to say and allow you all to visit".

Jeff found himself gaining a respect for this mysterious girl as she seemed to be able to do what others had failed, talk sense to his youngest son.

"Any way you lot came on mass to visit, and I didn't see her for 3 weeks. In those 3 weeks I realised that I was falling in love with her. When you went home I decided to take the bull by the horns and I asked her out. We kept our relationship quite from you guys in case something went wrong".

Alan gave a weak smile.

"Dad just so you know Jo knows about International Rescue, even though I left I still watched your rescues on TV, and she figured it out on her own. This became apparent especially after I saw Gordo fall on the rescue in Paris".

Jeff grimaced Gordon had broken three ribs on that rescue. Alan continued

"She just asked which brother it was and once the rescue was over handed me the phone and told me to call to see how he was. Jo said she wasn't bothered that I was a Thunderbird. In fact she said that she'd worked it out ages ago and understood the need for secrecy. Jo said that if we didn't work out I didn't have to worry about her telling anybody."

Jeff relaxed and realised that this girl was what Alan needed and loved him for who he was.

"Alright son just be careful, why don't you freshen up your brothers will be home soon. I'll buzz your watch when everyone's at the table so that you can surprise them".

Jeff turned to leave then turned back

"Alan"

"Yes Dad".

"I've missed you son"

Alan smiled slightly "I've missed you sir"


	3. Chapter 3

**I own none of the Tracey family they belong to Gerry Anderson and Carlton etc. the extra characters are mine. Here by endith the disclaimer. I apologise in advance for posting delays but I have three stories on the go one with my beta which is coming of hiatus another one on my own both HP arc and this plus full time job so please except my apology and please be kind and review.**

**Thenextmrsblack xx**

Chapter 2

Meal times on Tracey Island were always chaotic affairs especially after a rescue, as each brother would attempt to retell their part in the rescue. Tonight however Jeff was determined to have some decorum at the dinner table especially with having 'guests' present. Jeff's eye's swept across the room looking at his sons wondering how they would react to the dinner surprise? His eyes fell on to his mothers what would she say especially when she finds out he was in on the secret.

Jeff was interrupted from his musing as Kyrano entered the room to announce that dinner was served. The boys who had been hawking at the door raced for a seat. Jeff rose from behind his desk and assisted his mother to the kitchen.

"Jeff are you alright son you've been awfully quite"

Jeff gave a slight smile "I am mother we had better get in there before there's no food left".

Upon entering the kitchen he was met by four equally confused faces

"Dad"

"Yes Virgil"

"Why are the best plates out? And why the two extra spaces?"

" Well why don't you wait until Grandmas seated and I might tell you!"

As Jeff assisted Josephine Tracey to her seat he buzzed Alan's watch. Jeff proceed to take his seat. When he looked up five sets of eyes were upon him all eager to have their question answered. Finally one of his sons could not stand the silence any longer.

"Well" came Johns curios voice

"Well what" Jeff replayed

"Well what's going on?" came Gordon's exasperated reply

His brothers awaited their father to answer.

"

Hi guys" came a familiar voice, which caused a number of heads to turn.

"ALAN"

Gordon jumped out of his seat and ran to his brother but skidded to a stop when he realised he wasn't alone

Alan at the same time was grabbed by a teary eyed Grandmother and pulled into a hug being surrounded by his remaining brothers and was receiving pats on the back and welcome homes.

" Hey Al who's the mysterious person hiding in the shadows of the kitchen?"

This caused everyone to look at Gordon then a Jo who seemed to be slowly backing out of the kitchen not wanting all this new attention. Alan noticed that Jo was beginning to look uncomfortable and finally once he broke free of Grandma walked over to join her. Smiling continently Alan turned to answer Gordon's question.

"Gordon I would like you to meet my best friend and girlfriend Joanna Jones".

With that Alan guided Jo to the two remaining seats between Gordon and his father. Recovering from their shock his brothers and grandmother took their seats each stealing a glance at Jo as they sat. Scott especially eyed Jo up cautiously and looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Jefferson Grant Tracey how long have you known my Alan was coming home?"

Oh dear Jeff thought full title she's not happy he smiled and replied "Two weeks mother"

"TWO WEEKS"

"Grandma" Josephine's lecture was cut extremely short by Alan.

" I wanted to surprise you so swore Dad to secrecy don't be angry at him".

This seemed to pacify the Tracey matriarch who had set her eye's on a new target Alan's quite girlfriend.

"Well my dear when did you meet Alan?"

Jo was startled not really prepared to be the focus of attention.

"Um.. As friends we met in 1st year but we've been dating since 2nd year of University".

John found his voice " Why didn't Al mention you before?"

Jo was unsure how to respond but was saved by Jeff " that's enough that reason is between Alan and Jo and if they chose to tell you they will" Jeff glanced at Jo who gave him a grateful smile "now lets eat".

Dinner was served. The conversation was light Gordon talking amicably to Jo much to Alan's delight. Gordon was the one brother he had a close bond too therefore Alan valued his opinion. He smiled at Jo who was laughing at one of Gordon's jokes at the same time playing footsie with him as a way of reassurance that he was the only Tracey for her not Gordon. He was amazed how she could quill all his worries and doughts with the slightest of touch.

Jeff watched his family and smiled, John and Virgil were grilling Alan. Scott was talking to Grandma and Gordon was entertaining Jo. Jeff frowned slightly when he realised that Scott had said very little to Jo and was giving her very suspicious looks. Jeff made a mental note to speak to Scott later as he continued with his meal.

Once dinner was over everyone moved to the lounge, Alan and Jo took the love seat and lounged listening to Virgil playing his Baby Grande. At about 10 o' clock Jo announced she was off to bed. Alan made to follow her

"Were do you think your going?" Jo said turning to Alan

"I was going to walk you to your room"

"No your not you stay here and spend some time with your brothers I am sure they would appreciate it"

"But"

"No buts Allie we're on an island nobody is going to get me! Now goodnight I will see you in the morning" she gently kissed him on the lips and turned and left the room.

Alan sighed and sat down in defeat as she left at this sight Gordon burst out laughing. Confused Alan looked at his brother

"What's so funny?"

"She's got you right under the thumb" John joked.

"I don't care, I know she has my best interests at heart" confused", confused Virgil looked up from his book,

"How do you figure that?"

"Because she got me to live again and heal." Alan solemnly smiled "where's Scott?"

Scott Carpentor Tracey always had been protective of his brothers, even more so with his younger baby brother following the death of his mother giving birth to Alan. His father had fallen apart at the loss of his soul mate. The responsibility therefore of caring for his brothers had fell upon him and his Grandmother until his father was ready.

Looking after Alan to Scott was the last link he had to his mother, this made him slightly more protective of Alan. When Scott had become aware of Fermat and Tin –Tin's affair he had tired to break them up with the help of Virgil and John. Alas the inevitable happened and Alan got his heart broken and left the island.

Now that Alan was back he was determined to keep him on the island. When he first left and refused to see of speak to anyone it nearly broke Scott's heart to see Grandma's and his father's reactions to the youngest's absence.

Scott therefore viewed it as his duty to prevent Al from leaving. To prevent that from happening he had to get rid of possible triggers. The main trigger being Jo.

Jo moved down the corridor to the guestroom. As she entered the room she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Scott slipped out of his room were he had been waiting and headed to the guestroom. He swiftly knocked on the door and soon came face to face with the enemy Jo.

"Scott isn't it? Allies not here he's in the lounge, can I help you?"

"Yes you can help by leaving the island tonight!"

"I beg your pardon"

"You heard"

"What gives you the right to barge in here and dictate what I should do?

"I know your sort"

"MY SORT" Jo began to raise her voice forgetting the door was open. Her blood was beginning to boil, if Scott wanted a fight, a fight is what he'll get.

" Yea your sort seek out the rich in hope of gaining all you can! You hit jackpot with Alan of course, heartbroken you were able to be his saviour and eventually take him for all he's GOT!" Scott yelled at Jo as he began to square off on her.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!! I HAPPEN TO LOVE YOUR BROTHER. I WOULD DIE FOR HIM."

Jo was at a level of anger that was even new to her. How dare he question her feelings for Alan.

"YOU'RE A WHORE!!" Scott yelled.

Before he could say anything else Jo punched him in the nose, all that could be heard was the breaking of Scott's nose.

"What the hell is going on in here?" startled Jo turned around and came face to face with Alan, Jeff and the remaining brothers. Jo didn't give a reply. The gravity of the situation hit her, she had just belted Alan's big brother. Yes she was provoked but still how would she explain it. Jo began to feel claustrophobic all of a sudden and ran, she kept on running through trees and rough terrain until she could run any more and she stood on the beach.

Back in the guestroom Jeff still awaited an answer to Alan's question from Scott following Jo's quick exit. Scott was holding a towel on his nose, Alan wanted to go after Jo but wanted to know what had provoked her to hit Scott. Virgil, John and Gordon waited interest. What had caused Alan's girlfriend to hit Scott.

"Alright Scott I want an answer" Jeff said sternly

" I told her to leave" came a muffled reply

"YOU DID WHAT" Alan yelled

" Al it's for your own good she's using you, she probably seeked you out and is after your money! I 've.."

"HOW DARE YOU YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT. I LOVE HER. IF IT WASN'T FOR HER I WOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK!!"

This caused everyone to look at Alan with concern. Gordon stood by Alan to preventing him from hitting Scott.

"BYT THE WAY SHE KNOWS ABOUT INTERNATIONAL RESCUE"

Scott found his voice " you see my point she's a threat".

Alan was losing his control fast "A THREAT, SHE ISN'T SHE WANTED ME TO COME BACK TO PUT MY TRAUMA SKILLS TO USE, ESPECIALLY AFTER GORDONS ACCIDENT IN PARIS"

Alan turned to his father "Excuse me sir but I am going to find Jo".

With that Alan turned and left the room not waiting for a reply. Gordon, Virgil and John remained and looked at Scott with a Varity of emotions. Gordon was fuming what the hell was Scott thinking Jo was a really nice girl and she made Alan happy and that's what mattered. Not trusting himself he decided to go help Alan.

"Dad"

"Yes Gordon" by Jeff's tone Gordon knew he was mad.

"Um.. I am going to help Al"

"Okay son"

With a quick glance at Scott he turned to leave Virgil and John glanced at each other

"Hey Gordo wait for us!!"

As they ran to catch up with him, Scott realised that Virgil and John were not going to offer him any moral support. Once Jeff was sure they were alone he turned to Scott.

"NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I BEEN SO ASHAMED OF YOU SCOTT"

"DAD I WAS ONLY THINKING ABOUT ALAN"

" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT SCOTT YOUR GROUNDED, ALAN CAN FLY THUNDERBIRD ONE UNTIL YOU CAN LEARN SOME RESPECT".

Scott stood shell shocked for a moment as his father stormed out of the guestroom. Scott made his way to his room when he realised something that struck fear in all the Tracy men what was Grandma going to say?

Jo sat on the beach and stared out to the sea, what had she done? The problem wit h your boyfriend's father owning an island meant very few places to hide. Jo sighed when Alan found her would he ask her to leave? Tears began to slip down her cheeks, Jo raised her hand to wipe her face.

"Ouch"

Jo looked at her hand great looks like I've got a boxer's fracture to my writing hand fantastic Jo thought. Someone calling her name interrupted her thoughts.

"Jo"

She looked up and saw John, Alan's replica approach. God was Alan that mad with her that he sent one of his brothers.

" Jo are you alright"

"P..Pardon" Jo said as tears began to fall

" Are you alright Alan's worried sick, me Gordo and Virgil said we would help look for you. Did you know you've been missing three hours?"

"No" Jo replied Alan was looking for her did that mean he wasn't mad at her?

"Yea he said if you're not back soon that him and Gordon would take Thunderbird Four out in case you tried to swim for it."

This caused Jo to laugh slightly, in the process she attempted to wipe her eyes forgetting about her bad hand.

"Ah –Ah"

"What's the matter?"

"I am 99 certain that I 've got a boxers fracture on my right hand".

"How did you get that? Al will have a fit when he realises your hurt". John frowned in concern " Scott is so dead".

"Um well a boxer's fracture occurs around the knuckle region of the hand and is caused by punching someone, in my case Scott".

"Oh well" John smirked " Good punch by the way".

" I belted you're brother and you say good punch? Shouldn't you be yelling at me?"

"No" Jo looked at John with a face of confusion. " Because I like my brothers know why you hit Scott".

"You mean Scott told you that he called me a whore?"

"He called you what?"

" A whore".

"Wait until I get my hands on him, it seems we were party to the abridged version, mind you I think Al would have killed him if he knew".

John turned to Jo and helped her up.

"Come on lets get back to the house".

Jo looked a little uncertain at John who gave her a comforting smile.

" You've got to go back, two reasons a) Alan is going spare. b)you at least need to ice you're hand".

John chuckled as he guided a dumbfounded Jo back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**I own none of the Tracey family they belong to Gerry Anderson and Carlton etc. the extra characters are mine. Here by endith the disclaimer. I apologise in advance for posting delays but I have three stories on the go one with my beta which is coming of hiatus another one on my own both HP arc and this plus full time job so please except my apology and please be kind and review.**

**I want to thank every one for there reviews**

**Thenextmrsblack xx**

Chapter 3

Virgil Tracey sat in the lounge awaiting John's return, where was he? Gordon had taken part dragged Alan to his room, as Alan's pacing was driving him to distraction. Where could Alan's girlfriend be? It was an island for god's sake. Virgil noticed his father enter the room.

" Have there been any development's son?"

"John's not back yet"

"I hope that means he's found her"

"Yea"

"Worst case scenario is that she's injured in the jungle"

"Do you think that Dad?"

Gordon said as he entered the room.

"I hope not son".

"Yea cause Al will have Scott's head" Gordon said with concern.

" Mind you I might help him" he sighed "Al's asleep but we talked before the drugged drink Kyrano brought in took affect." He looked accusingly at his father.

" I thought with Alan asleep I would have brought us some more time to find Jo".

"Yea well Al told me that he's thinking of popping the question!"

"WHAT" came two shocked voices in unison.

"He wants to ask her dad's permission first, Al say's he talked to her big sister who said that he should speak to her dad".

Virgil sat himself on the stool to his piano and began to absorb this new information. Jeff was in a similar state of thinking and failed to notice the two people who entered through the glass doors.

"Look who I've found" came a familiar voice.

Virgil looked at John then at Jo noting that she was guarding her right hand. Virgil rose from his seat and walked towards them.

"Where have you been? Alan's been going nut's!"

Jo looked straight at Virgil and burst into tears. She was tired, her hand hurt and all she wanted to do was to go to sleep and start the day over.

"I am s..s..sorry" Jo sniffed.

Virgil looked horrified he hadn't meant to make her cry. Covering the distance between them he place his on her right shoulder and gave her a one armed hug.

"Honey I didn't mean to make you cry".

"I know, its just today has turned into such a disaster, I mean you must think I was dragged up in my up bringing hitting people. Mum and Dad will have a fit". She smiled and winced.

"To top the day my hand hurts something shocking".

This caught Gordon and Jeff's attention and confirmed Virgil's suspicions. Jo began to blush trying to voice and explanation but was saved by John.

"Dad, Jo thinks she's broken her hand thumping Scott".

Gordon smirked at Jo and in his worst English accent joked

"Cracking punch old sport, don't let me get on your bad side".

Jo smiled for the first time since returning to the house.

"Believe me Gordon it wont happen again"

Jeff turned to Gordon

"Why don't you take Jo down to the medical centre, I will send Brain's to xray her hand".

"FAB"

Jo turned to Jeff

"Thank you Mr Tracey for not sending me away"

Jeff smiled " Jo its Jeff not Mr Tracey and I have a feeling that Alan would be mighty upset if I sent you away"

"Mr…I mean Jeff where is Alan?"

"Ah well he's asleep, I had him sedated he was pacing like a caged animal with you missing, anyway he'll be mad with us all if you don't get that hand sorted".

Jo taking her que to leave was led by Gordon to see Brains. John turned to Jeff and Virgil.

"I think you better hear what Scott actually said".

Jo walked with Gordon through a labyrinth of corridors. Amazed at the shear amount of space the Tracey home/international rescue base took

"Don't you ever get lost?"

Gordon chuckled "When we first moved here but not now"

"Oh" Jo was silent for a moment "Alan really missed you from how he described you, I think you took him going hard too".

"I did mind you I got revenge on them two backstabbing swine's and with Alan back I can be more adventurous".

"Oh I do hope you mean Fermot and Din-din".

This caused Gordon to burst out laughing "you mean FERMAT and TIN-TIN".

"That's what I said"

"No you didn't"

"Well never mind"

"Well welcome to our second home the medical centre"

Jefferson was beyond anger/ashamed of his eldest son's behaviour, the revelation from John over what Scott had actually said to Jo, had shocked him to the core. Jo seemed a level-headed young woman, who in his eyes had done nothing to deserve the treatment she had received from Scott. Jeff smiled to himself she did however manage to defend herself though!

Jo entered the medical centre and gasped in awe.

"Gordon this place is amazing".

"You're the 1st person to walk in here and say that" he joked

"But it is, you've got equipment here that UK hospitals would die for, o my god look at this monitoring equipment!"

"Jeez you don't need to get excited" he laughed "Brains you here? I 've got a patient".

"Www…what have you dd..done Gordon"

Jo looked up from monitor to face a dark haired gentleman with blue rimmed glasses.

" Ah Brains I can safely say I am not guilty however Jo the family guest has had an argument with something large and thick".

Brains turned and acknowledged Jo

"Oh hell…hi my nnna.. name is Brains"

Jo politely introduced herself realising her presents was upsetting the gentlemans stutter.

"Hi I am Jo, I am staying a couple of days on the island".

"How can I he..lp you?"

"I seem to have hurt my hand".

"wwhat was the mechanism err how did it occur?"

"Um" blushing she was about to reply

"She belted my big mouth big brother!!" Gordon injected.

"Which one". Brains looked shocked.

"Scott but he dissevered it believe me!"

"Well lets xray your hand tttto see what the dd..damage is".

Brains began to examine and treat Jo's hand. He soon diagnosed as a badly bruised hand not a fracture to Jo's and secretly Gordon's relief. As they began to leave Brains turned to Gordon

"Why did your father call the f..family together? I was going to come up but Fermat and Tin-Tin called. Did Scott offend your girlfriend?"

Jo looked at Brains in a moment of shock this was Alan's former best friends father. No one had told him Alan was back yet!

"Well Brain's" Gordon having similar thought to Jo. "Scott offended Jo but she's not my girlfriend".

"Oh"

"She's Alan's".


End file.
